


Petunia doing whatever she could do to protect her children

by Mandatory_Macaroni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is Not abused, Includes cussing and cursing, Petunia divorced Vernon, Probably would add more tags, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandatory_Macaroni/pseuds/Mandatory_Macaroni
Summary: It was a cold Halloween night when Petunia found him. A baby with the brightest emerald eyes. His name was Harry. Instead of abusing him because she knew that Lily was his mother, she loved him and treated him like a second son.She was determined to protect both her children.-This story does not include any relationships, however it does have some mild cussing and cursing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya there. Just wanted a fic where Petunia is good. Basically, this fic will not be in the p.o.v. of Harry or anyone else. This whole fic is in Petunia's p.o.v.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya. This is my first fic, so awfully sorry if it's bad. I wanted a fic where Petunia was good and all that, but turns out, there weren't that many of those. I'll try to update whenever I can, meaning, no particular schedule or anything. Haha, sorry. Thanks for wanting to read this.

It was a cold Halloween night. Petunia was inside, carrying her child. She’d admit, ever since she married Vernon, she became frail and baggy-eyed. Vernon was watching the telly, not giving a damn that their child was crying.

“Oh, for the love of god, can’t he be quiet? I can barely hear the telly.”

Petunia admits, her small bundle of joy would always scream day and night. It took every ounce of love she felt for him on the day he was born to see her through those long weeks. Many of her neighbours told her that they survived the first few years by having shifts, or taking turns with the child. God, how she wished Vernon would do something like that with her.

She held him closer. “Shush, dear.” She whispered to him. His crying stopped, thankfully. He was asleep. Petunia was grateful that Dudley fell asleep very fast.

“Well? I don’t want to hear him crying about anymore.” Petunia didn’t say a word. She just nodded. She walked to Dudley’s room and put him down on his crib. “Good night, love.” She whispered to him before closing the door on her way out.

She never did loved Vernon. She accepted the first person to ask just to get out of her childhood house. She was incredibly jealous of Lily. She wasn’t as smart or as pretty as her. Her parent’s constant ‘Petunia, why can’t you be more like your sister?’ echoed through her mind whenever she was there.

 _Freaks_ , he called them. When she told her about her sister, he told her that she should cut all ties with her. She didn’t know what gotten into her at the time, but she did what he told her to do.

Of course, he was incredibly grateful that because of him, Dudley was born. Her little Duddy-kinns. She promised that she will treat him like she always wanted to be treated.

She walked back to the living room. Vernon’s eyes were glued to the telly. She sighed before sitting on one of the chairs.

  _Pop._

 _Pop. Pop_.

Vernon glared at Petunia. She knew what he meant. ‘Check outside’.

Petunia opened the front door. She looked around. _Nothing out of the ordinary_. She was about to close the door, when she heard a cat meow-ed.

She paused. She looked down. _No, no cat here…_ Then, she saw it. There, on top of the step, was a crib. She walked closer to it, and noticed a child, the same age of her child, sleeping on top of it, covered by a blanket. On top of him was a sealed letter.

She carefully picked up the child, along with the letter. She wasn’t going to leave a poor child alone in the cold night. She walked back in and closed the door. She quietly walked to Dudley’s room, her hands wrapped around the child.

She broke the seal and opened the letter.

Her eyes slowly dripped with tears as she read the letter.

_‘Dear Petunia Dursley,_

_I'm sorry that I have to report to you the grave news of the death of your sister and brother-in-law, Lily and James Potter.’_

_No, no…_ _This can’t be…_ She sat down on the floor, pressing her head against the wall. She cried, and she cried. She can’t stop the tears rolling down from her eyes.

_Lily is dead._

_God, no. She can’t be dead. I haven’t even apologized to her…_

“No… No…” She mumbled as the tears kept falling.

 ‘ _Their son Harry lives and lies in the basket accompanying this letter._ ’

Petunia glanced at the boy. This… This is Lily’s son…? She looked down to read the letter again.

_‘James and Lily were incredibly brave and were fighting against a dark and evil wizard named Voldemort whom has been plaguing the wizarding worlds for years. Many people, including myself are mourning their deaths. James was killed after trying to fight Voldemort to give time for Lily and Harry to run. Lily sacrificed herself for Harry, therefore Harry is protected wherever Lily’s blood still lives. Voldemort disappeared after trying to kill Harry, though, I am not certain if he is truly dead. I am afraid that his followers might try to harm him. Harry is safe as long as he resides with you. I ask of you to take Harry as a second child. If you decide not to, you may send a letter to me through regular post. – Albus Dumbledore.’_

Her eyes were puffy and red, but she didn’t cared. Her sister died in a war she barely knew about, and she never even apologized for everything she did to her.

She held Harry up and held him close to her. His eyes fluttered open. Her eyes widened when she noticed his familiar emerald eyes.

_Lily._

_He has Lily’s eyes._

“Lily, I’ll make it up to you this time. I promise to keep your son safe.”

She stood up and carefully lied Harry next to Dudley.

-

“Keep him? KEEP HIM? ARE YOU MAD?” Vernon exploded when she told him about Harry. “THAT WOULD COST US MORE MONEY!”

“N-no! W-we could…” She stammered.

“AND WHAT IF HE TURNS OUT A FREAK LIKE YOUR SISTER?”

Petunia became quiet. She… She can’t handle Vernon anymore. She slapped Vernon. “DON’T YOU DARE CALL MY SISTER A FREAK!”

That was the first time Petunia spoke up to Vernon, which cause him to froze.

She was thankful that Dudley cried, otherwise she won’t have an excuse to walk away. “Shush, Duddykins.” She carefully held him up. “Sorry, I haven’t told you about your cousin. His name is Harry. I want you to treat him like your brother, alright?” She whispered.

Harry was asleep. God, she’s responsible for two children now. She doesn’t care if her marriage crumbles because of him. He promised Lily she’d protect him.

-

Petunia found herself filing for a divorce after a few weeks. She had no idea where she’d live after, but all she wanted to do was get away from Vernon. It was ironic; this was exactly the opposite of what she did when she was 17.

Vernon looked at her and her babies angrily. She was afraid, of course. Vernon was large, and she was a frail woman. She needed to keep them safe.

 “Ma.” She heard a small voice squeak. She glanced at the crib, and saw Harry awake. “Ma.” He said.

Petunia smiled and cradled him. “Yeah, I suppose I’m your mother now.”

“Ma.” Harry smiled.

-

After their divorce, Petunia moved out. She didn’t have that much money with herself. She used to rely to Vernon, but now, she had to find money on her own.  She couldn’t afford a house, so she bought a cheap flat in London. It wasn’t fancy or anything. There was a kitchen and 2 bedrooms, which was more than enough.

She changed her surname to Clarke, after her mother’s surname. She wasn’t stupid. She knew that if she just changed her name back to Petunia Evans, it’d be very obvious and Voldertock’s (or whatever his name was) followers would find her and Harry more easily. She was now Petunia Clarke, and she had two sons, Dudley and Harry Clarke. Some raised their eyebrows when Petunia told them that Harry was her son because of his skin colour. She ignored them.

She began working two jobs. She worked as a factory worker. Sewing clothes and all that. The pay wasn’t that large, so after her shift is done, she would run to small restaurant and worked there as a dishwasher. They told her that she wasn’t pretty enough to be a waitress. She didn't cared, though. 

 She had no choice but leave her babies in a child-care center, which wasn’t that far from where she worked at. She was glad that they treated her children properly. At least, she hoped they were. 

Soon, they had to attend primary school. She still can’t believe that they were almost 3. Petunia regrets not remembering what date when Lily called her, telling her that she has a baby boy. She doesn’t know when Harry is actually born, so they would celebrate it on Halloween instead.

Petunia kept the fact about Harry not being her biological child a secret, especially to Harry and Dudley. They didn’t need to know. At least, not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit sorry I accidentally deleted this chapter. I'm sorry this is really awful and fuck I forgot what I put here before. Um. Hello yes welcome back and feast your eyes at the horrid second chapter.

“I’m alright mum, I just… Fell on the playground. Yeah, that’s it.” Dudley said, obviously lying. His cheek was bruised and she could see that his clothes had dirt all over them. She knew that Dudley was lying. Vernon used to avoid looking at her eyes and keep his chin up whenever he lied too. “I already went to the school nurse and all that.”

Petunia was holding Harry’s hand as they walked back to their small flat. Harry didn’t comment anything about Dudley’s face. Harry didn’t even say a word.

This was so unlike them. She knew for a fact, that Dudley was really sweet and is awfully scared of the tiniest things. Last week he screamed and ran when he saw a rat. How in hell did he even have in a bloody fight?  And Harry… God, Harry was a talkative little boy. He’d point at something and would babble about it for hours. He once even babbled at how boring his shoes and the ground looked, which made her feel even more worried when Harry’s were glued at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

“I’m fine mum, I really am.” Dudley reassured again, he smiled. His chin high and he was obviously looking at her ears and not her eyes.

Petunia had no idea what to do.

-

It was around 2 am, she supposed. She was sewing Dudley’s clothes that were ripped during his little fight today, even though he insists that he just fell down. Harry hadn’t said a word to her today. She was getting more and more worried.

What in the world did they do today? Dudley got into a fight and Harry barely spoke or touched his food. Oh Merlin

 “Mum…” She heard a voice squeak.

_Harry?_

Harry was in front of her, his eyes puffy and red. Tears were streaming down his face. “I’m sorry…” He said while wiping his tears with his sleeves.

“Harry?” She crouched down so she could be the same height as Harry. “Love, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry… Mum…  I… The other kids kept laughing at me and chasing me because of my glasses but I d-didn’t wanted you to know that because every time w-we see you you’re always tired and they told me I’m not Dud’s r-real brother because my skin is darker a-and then I accidentally turned Mrs. Dodds’ hair blue and I-I have no idea how but it just happened and then they called me a freak then Duds punched them but they punched back and he got in a fight and-and,-“ Harry said quickly before breaking into tears.

Petunia was panicking, but she tried her best to not let Harry see it. No, it wasn’t because she found out that Harry turned his teacher’s hair blue. She didn’t care if Harry was a magician or whatever the called it. He was her son. But, she was furious when she heard Harry’s soft voice cry when he told her that he was bullied and that he wasn’t so sure if he was Dudley’s brother. His green eyes were red.

_“T-tuney.. I’m sorry.” Lily cried. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. “I’m sorry…”_

_“Get out, freak.” Petunia spat out. “You’re no sister of mine.” She slammed the door to close, but Lily blocked it with her foot._

_“T-tuney, please…” She pleaded. “R-remember when we were kids… And… And….” Tears was streaming down her eyes._

_Petunia wanted to open the door. Petunia wanted to hug her. Petunia wanted to wipe her tear, and say ‘It’s okay, love’ like she always does when Lily cries, but she didn’t. She was filled with blind rage. Vernon’s words told her that a freak can’t be related to them. He told her that she should just push her away._

_“GO AWAY.” She shouted, which caused Lily to flinch. How she wish she could take those words back. She slammed the door almost instantly. She could still hear Lily’s sobs._

_How she wished she could turn back time._

‘Course, she was slightly relieved when she now knew that Dudley didn’t get into a fight for fun. Dear god, she hoped he didn’t. She was glad that Dudley did it to protect Harry. Sure, it wouldn’t be the first thing she would’ve done, but she was proud anyways.

She broke off the hug and looked at him. “Next time, you should just tell me if any of the kids were bullying you, alright.”

“Alright, mom.”

She was a mother. God, this all still seemed very surreal to her.

-

Petunia was exhausted. She walked back to her house at 5 am. The factory she worked in offered their employees to work for the night shift for more money. She accepted instantly, knowing how hard it was to get more money nowadays.

Instead of going straight to bed to sleep for only about 2 hours, she decided to just stay in the kitchen and read a book, or the news. She hasn’t read the newspaper that day at all.

**_ BREAKING NEWS: Family Killed Gruesomely _ **

_Another murder?_

It wasn’t that rare to see murders nowadays. There were always murders, for some reason. They would never know how or why they were murdered. A week or a month later, there’d be another one, and they’d just forget about all the previous ones.

She skimmed through the article, trying to see what was important.

‘The family of Number 4 Privet Drive were found dead by the police when their neighbours noticed that they hadn’t come out of their house for a while.’

She nearly dropped the paper. That…. That’s where she used to live. She picked it herself. She picked the nice little house when she was 19.

That means…

Vernon is gone.

She tried to cry, she really did. It should be natural, right? He was her ex-husband and Dudley’s father. She used to adore him. But, the tears just didn’t slide out as easily as the time she found out that her sister was dead.

She didn’t grieve that night. She didn’t know how to react. Vernon… Vernon was a stranger to her after they split. She lost contact of him since the divorce. He was a stranger to her ever since. He didn’t cared about her, or their son, so she didn’t cared about him. She even heard that he remarried, but she didn’t bother to find out who he married, or who the poor girl was.

He was a stranger. Just another random stranger and his family who died.

Little did she knew how panicked the wizarding world was when they found out their boy-who-lived had gone missing, or that a certain convict escaped Azkaban not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo. Guess who's gonna be in the next chapter? Obviously not James or Lily because they're dead and I still can't get over those two dying even though we barely get to know them in the 7 novels.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
